ONE OF REPETITION
by Nakama NaLu22
Summary: Menjadi sendirian sebagai boneka bukanlah hal yang wajar. Inilah kisah boneka kecil bernama Lucy yang hidup sendirian karena ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya yang tidak bertangung jawab bernama Natsu Draagnel,yang setiap harinya hanya bersama Lisanna dan meninggalkan boneka kecil. Tetapi boneka itu sendir menyukai Natsu yang telah menghianatinya. bagaimana akhirnya bagi boneka ini? 0u0


**One Of Repetition**

**.**

**.**

**By **

**.**

**.**

**NaLu FanFic**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy oke**

**.**

**.**

NORMAL P.O.V

Sebuah nada telah terdengar kesana-kemari. Nada yang menghasilkan nada kesedihan sang boneka. Kesepian,sendiri,dan hidup dengan rasa sedih.

**An illusion showing the condition of  
The meaning gone in words and no longer concious loving and  
Never again into this gaping hole will I ever go by  
Falling into the road of doubts and beginning to cry  
You don't need me anymore, I've just become a chore**

Nada merdu it uterus berulang-ulang. Kotak music terbuka dan suara lembut yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

**You wouldn't say it straight, but I still heard it  
Could you understand the feelings that they've turned into now?  
I don't want this now**

Ternyata itu adalah kesedihan sang boneka kecil bernama Lucy. Ya,memang dia boneka tetapi si boneka kecil tersebut memiliki perasaan yang tidak sama seperti boneka lain. Dia merasa sendirian sejak pemiliknya Natsu Draagnel yang tidak bertangung jawab yang telah meninggalkan Lucy sendirian. Lucy tidak ada teman untuk bermain.

**For always, it's always okay to keep on moving  
Into the sweetly dreamt future to keep improving  
The light past the window dimly glowing as it dies  
And it goes together with the sound of sighs**

Boneka itu bermain kereta-kereta api-apian seperti anak kecil yang baru berusia 3 tahun. Setelah itu dia memasukkan kereta itu beserta dirinya sendiri.

**I'm falling, I'm falling into a deeply deep sleep  
With it comes a painting that within me it does seep  
In a dream, dreaming of the beginning of the end  
No more am I in the place that I pretend to be, and**

I wanted to believe you were true, wanted to have no doubt about

**you  
Even though I had a feeling that you would leave me, still I wanted  
Ever since the start it all was a lie, I found that you wouldn't come by  
But I was still flying around in love just like a fool**

setiap kali boneka itu bergumam. "Apakah dia akan membuangku seperti boneka yang lainnya?"

LUCY P.O.V

"Kenapa aku mencintainya. Menurut dia aku bagaikan bukan manusia. Dan aku tidak berperasaan. Ini semua bodoh aku tidak peduli aku harus memberitahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya!" Gumamku dalam hati

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Hari ini aku akan memberanikan diriku untuk member tahu perasaanku!

Aku melihatnya menggandeng Lisanna disampingnya sambil tersenyum dan bercanda gurau. Tiba-tiba tanganku bergemetar dengan tetesan air mata yang keluar dari mataku.

Aku keluar dari tubuh bonekaku saat ia tak ada.

**You had told me that you were just so in love with me  
I'm wondering if it was only to be funny  
I guess I was being used to fill your box of plays  
When you're tired of it, will you then throw me away?**

A feint, I could believe that I am the one  
Or I could see that you're selfish, our love was always none  
You have a substitute for anything that goes wrong  
When you notice your doll will no longer sing your song  
Putting them all in a line and comparing the best of the fine  
Once you've had a taste, you'll tell her a bye-bye  
Could you understand the feelings that they've turned into now?  
Forever goodbye

NATSU P.O.V

Aku mendengar sebuah nada lembut yang memasuki telingaku dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Lisanna kamu tahukan kalau aku mencintaimu!" aku mengatakan seperti itu karena takut dia mendengar suara music jelek itu.

"Memang iya,kan? Memangnya kenapa?"

"L-lupakan…." Aku menggigit lidahku sebelum keluar kata2 ku.

"Aku menyukaimu…Natsu Draagnel!" aku mendengar suara lembut dari nyanyian tadi yang mengiringiku.

"Lisanna kamu mendengar sesuatu?"

"Enggak kok emang kenapa?"

"Lupakan…"

**No longer can I run away from the scars on me  
And even now my tears have long since then ceased to be  
It was all for one small beautifully made temptation  
But why did I take it and become dirty much like them**

It was all too easy, you're undaunted to go after everything that you wanted

**Until it happened to come to this, you got me where you had wanted me  
Like a repetitive bead always seen, a good that can be made in a machine  
But I was still manipulated in love just like a fool**

Aku mendengar lagu sialan itu lagi aku semakin menarik Lisanna menjauh dari arah lagu itu.

LUCY P.O.V

"Apakah yang kamu katakana bahwa kamu mencintaiku bohong…Natsu?Natsu?Natsu!jawablah!" Tapi sayangnya dia tak mendengarku….

"Apakah aku mencintaimu seperti orang bodoh? Seseorang tolong aku!" aku memegang kepalaku dengan keras.

FLASHBACK NORMAL P.O.V

"Mama aku pengen beli ini semua!" Seorang Bocah kecil berambut pinkish.

Ibu dari anak tersebut langsung menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak,,,kamu hanya harus beli satu saja ok."

Anak lelaki itu memilih-milih barang yang bagus agar bisa ia bawa. Akhirnya dia menemukan boneka. Walaupun boneka itu adalah boneka biasa tapi tetap saja anak laki itu memaksa ibunya untuk membeli itu.

**You had told me that you are just so in love with me  
I'm wondering if it was to see how tamed I'd be  
You could play me as well as you think you're able to  
And then will you forget me in whatever you do?**

To you it's only a little phrase, nothing else more  
It's only a tool that you have no other use for  
But how much of it all would you come to regret?  
Because you haven't looked back to me yet

You had told me that you were just so in love with me  
I'm wondering if it was only to be funny  
How much satisfaction has all of this brought to you?  
It was for one thing, you just wanted something new

"Mama,,,bagaimana yang ini?"

"Mmmm….kamu benar-benar ingin ini?"

"Iya!"

"Ya sudah tetapi kamu harus rawat boneka itu sebaik-baiknya ok."

"Oke!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Lucy segera mengejar Natsu dan tidak bisa. Kaca yang membuat mereka terpisah dari dunia boneka dengan dunia nyata.

"NAAATTTSSSUUUU!" Lucy terus menerus memukuli kaca itu tapi kaca itu tak kunjung juga pecah.

Lucy melihat sedikit senyuman yang berada di mata Natsu. Lucy akhirnya menagis deras dengan perasaan lega.

"Aku pasrah denganmu terserah kamu saja…kamu yang memimpin."

**(N/A Lucy masih diluar tubuh bonekanya)**

Lucy berlari ke jembatan yang terbentang luas. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju air satu-persatu. Dia pergi dengan begitu gembiranya. Saat diketahuinya tubuh Lucy menghilang.

**You had told me that you are just so in love with me  
I'm wondering if it was to see how tamed I'd be  
You could play me as well as you think you're able to  
But in me it will remain forever, through and through**

An illusion showing the condition of  
The meaning gone in words and no longer concious loving and  
Never again into this gaping hole will I ever go by  
Falling into the road of doubts and beginning to cry  
You don't need me anymore, I've just become a chore  
You wouldn't say it straight, but I still heard it  
Could you understand the feelings that they've turned into now?  
I don't want this now

SEDANGKAN DIKAMAR NATSU

Natsu masih mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa melihat kebelakang boneka kesayangannya. Sudah berjam-jam tubuh dari sisa nyawa boneka yang sudah menghilang masih saja disitu dengan diamnya.

Akhirnya Natsu melihat kebelakang saat tubuh boneka itu menunggu Natsu.

"Tch…" Kesal Natsu sambil mencaci boneka itu.

**A feint, I could believe that I am the one  
Or I could see that you're selfish, our love was always none  
You have a substitute for anything that goes wrong  
When you notice your doll will no longer sing your song  
Putting them all in a line and comparing the best of the fine  
Once you've had a taste, you'll tell her a bye-bye  
Could you understand the feelings that they've turned into now?  
Forever goodbye**

Akhirnya nada itu berhenti dan hilang di dalam waktu yang terhenti. Sama juga dengan tubuh boneka itu yang berubah menjadi tidak berwarna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**HAI MINNA BALIK LAGI NIH DENGAN FANFIC KE 5 NALU.**

**APAKAH KALIAN MERINDUKAN LOGAT I LOVE U MUAHH DAN SEGALANYA DARIKU MAKA REVIEWLAH OK.**

**BYE-BYE I LOVE U MUAHHHH….**


End file.
